


I love you

by xXR_VPanXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm sorry I had to kill him in the end, M/M, Oneshot, USUK - Freeform, angsty crap, superheroAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXR_VPanXx/pseuds/xXR_VPanXx
Summary: Hey there!This is a USUK one-shot inspired by a prompt in Instagram:"Choose your last words wisely." sneered the villain.The hero shakily lifted their head, " I love you."Again, prompt is not mine, but from Instagram.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is a USUK one-shot inspired by a prompt in Instagram:
> 
> "Choose your last words wisely." sneered the villain.
> 
> The hero shakily lifted their head, " I love you."
> 
> Again, prompt is not mine, but from Instagram.

I love you.

The green eyed villain blinked. What in the world was he hearing? Has his mortal enemy gone mad? Even if he was slightly fazed by the hero's sudden words, he steeled his glare and held his dagger against the hero's neck.

"Are you insane? If this is some kind of a trick to distract me-"

"Then I would've already stopped you." The hero interrupted. He gazed into the masked face of the villain, wishing that he could see his whole face before he died. 

Their recent battle was much more intense than their previous ones, in which the hero would leave unscathed and the villain would yell profanities at him as he escaped into the night, or the villain would make their escape, throwing a sly comment at the hero's abilities while the hero watched his figure disappear in the night. This time however, they went too far. They were too violent. They crossed boundaries they have never crossed before.

The hero was beginning to struggle to control his breathing, his lower abdomen was stained with blood. He was losing too much blood, and the fact that he just blurted out his feelings for the villain didn't help at all.

"You," he gasped, holding a hand over his wounds, "you heard me right. I love you. The moment I first saw you, I knew that you were different. Never had I had an enemy like you," the hero gazed into the villain's eyes, wanting the beautiful green hue to be last thing that he sees. "So amazing, so strong, so witty. Man, I wish I could marry you." he gave a weak laugh, which ended when he grunted in pain.

The villain's eyes glanced at the hero's abdomen, a small sensation of panic welled up inside of him, but he forced it down and concentrated on the hero's masked face. "Tch. You're so pathetic. You shouldn't have let your feelings take over you. Now look at where your emotions got you, lying dying in an abandoned warehouse. In this world, we don't let our hearts tell us what to do, which is why heroes like you don't last long." The villain replied, his voice dripping with poison. 

He despised heroes. He despised emotions and feelings. Those only got in the way, they had no purpose in the world. Emotions and feelings, those only drag down the weak. Only the strong and smart know that those are only obstacles, and are not needed to fulfill their wants and desires.

The hero, nevertheless what the villain said, cracked a broken smile. "Then I guess I'm glad that I'm one of those heroes. I'm glad that I could feel my emotions, I'm glad I met someone like you, and I'm glad that I fell in love," the hero brought a weak hand over the villain's dagger, moving it towards his heart,

"I'm still glad that I fell in love, even if the one I loved couldn't love me back."

The villain didn't even notice it. It happened way too fast, the hero suddenly stabbed himself in the heart with the dagger. With a grunt, he weakly let go of the dagger, his hand falling limp beside him. "What-" the villain dropped the dagger, his hand suddenly became weak and shaky. He looked at the hero in horror, "W-why?" he asked, his voice cracking in the end. The hero was barely hanging onto consciousness, all was hazy and blurred, but he could still see the horrified look on the villain's face. 

"I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want anymore heartbreak, that's why-"

The hero coughed, he spat out crimson blood when he finished. The masked man knelt in front of him, sorrow suddenly filled his stone heart. "-I did it. Everytime we see each other, we hurt each other. We fight. We don't get along. But, I am hurt way much more every time we meet. I am hurt by the fact that we can't be together. I am hurt by the fact that, you couldn't possibly return the feelings that I felt for you. I was hurting, not just physically, but my heart died each time I hurt you, and each time you hurt me."

The villain felt a foreign sensation inside of his chest, tightening each second that passed. It was painful, and it was twice as more painful as he looked the hero's blue eyes, he could almost see the life slipping out of them. With a tentative hand, he held the hero's bloody hand. The villain didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he should feel, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a broken, "Why?"

The hero took a shaky breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and placed his other hand over the villain's. "Like I said, I love you." He smiled as he gazed at the villain's emerald eyes one last time, before everything went dark. The villain suddenly felt alone, he gripped the hero's cold hand tighter. "Why did you have to do that?"

No response.

"You didn't have to love me. I didn't want to be loved!" the villain cried, "I never wanted to be loved, I never meant to fall in love as well!" he moved closer to the hero's body and hugged him, tears that yearned to fall finally fell. "Why didn't you give up loving me? I never deserved to be loved! Why did you have to be so, so stubborn!" he hugged the hero's corpse tighter. For what felt like hours, the villain sobbed, his cries echoed through the empty warehouse. 

The villain looked into the hero's eyes, they were the most beautiful hue of blue that he had ever seen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried. When he finally collected himself, he took a shaky breath and undid the hero's mask. He took off his hat and his mask as well, "I'm sure you wanted to see my face," he wiped his puffy eyes and sniffled, "I wish that you could've seen who I really am," he placed his hand on the hero's cold cheek, "and I wish I could've seen who you really were before you left. You look so young, so strong, so handsome." he traced the hero's features, sniffling as he did. 

The villain didn't know why, maybe it was the sudden death of the hero, or the sudden avalanche of emotions inside of him, but he leaned closer and placed his lips against the hero's cold ones. The villain kissed the hero's forehead and stood up, putting on his mask and hat.

"Maybe in another life, we could've been together. Maybe in another life, I could've said 'I love you too'."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my one-shot. Should I do more, or nah? Should I start posting some of my one-shots on my Tumblr account, or nah?
> 
> Have a great day, my dudes, ciao~


End file.
